Horizonte
by Nenemie
Summary: Correr atrás do horizonte sempre foi uma coisa utópica, mas você não se incomodava nem um pouco.


**Horizonte**

**(por Rebecca S.)  
- - -**

Nunca se chega ao horizonte; alcançar o horizonte e o arco-íris é uma coisa utópica. Você dá dois passos e ambos dão dois passos. Você dá mais um e eles correm mais um. Você corre vinte passos e o horizonte se mexe juntamente com você.

A verdade é que a utopia serve apenas para testar a mente humana.

– _Qual o sentido da vida?_

– _Viver e caminhar._

– _Só isso?_

– _Não._

E você se calou. Não quis perguntar mais nada e tentou seguir seu caminho, continuou a viver e esqueceu-se do que a vida é feita. Tudo bem, eu compreendo; você era pequena e ingênua para entender, e esquecemos-nos de tudo.

Mas não; você, com sua carreira no auge, estava no terraço do mais alto prédio que algum oriental de sua região já vira. Você estava lá, olhando fixamente para todo o quarteirão.

Sentou-se na grade de proteção (sentou-se mesmo? Ou queria pulá-la?) e olhou para o horizonte além-mar.

– _O horizonte._ – murmurou, com os fones de ouvido. Sua maquiagem estava borrada; seus lábios, que já foram tão belos e carnudos, estavam sem vida - assim como o resto de seu corpo. Sua alma havia ido antes de você estar ali; você estava apenas existindo. – _O horizonte é uma utopia._

Você provavelmente devia estar pensando no quanto sua vida tinha se tornado vaga e no quanto a sua vida foi injusta. E você tinha (ou pelo menos se acha no direito de fazê-lo) em mente que a Vida era uma menina tonta que queimava formigas e folhas secas com lupas ao Sol de meio-dia.

–_..._

E você murmurou algo que ninguém pôde ouvir; apenas você mesma e o horizonte escutaram. E o horizonte guardará segredo. Você tirou da bolsa um pequeno papel amassado e deixou ao chão, e depois tirou uma boneca de pano e colocou no chão, ao lado do papel amassado. Olhou para si mesma e olhou para o Sol em seguida.

Todos nós precisamos de luz. Todos vocês precisavam de luz. Você precisava de luz. Olhou para baixo e viu uma pequena multidão andando e correndo, casais entregando presentes e meninas dando chocolate aos seus amados. Qual o problema? Era o dia deles.

Olhou para o Sol e viu o horizonte novamente; seus olhos estavam vermelhos e cansados, seu cabelo reluzia como um corpo iluminado. Seu olhar era vago e perdido. Olhou para suas mãos e fungou; muxoxou dolorosamente. Choramingou e chorou, sem lágrimas para escorrer em seu rosto de boneca de porcelana. Seus olhos estavam cansados demais para derramar lágrimas de angústia, medo e descrença.

E então você afundou seu rosto em suas mãos magras e com finos dedos com unhas pintadas em preto. Escondia-se da luz, pois não conseguia vê-la sem machucar seus olhos e expor seu coração desprovido de pureza. Tantas pessoas que matara... tantas pessoas más. E no final, você era apenas igual a eles, mas com uma personalidade diferente e com uma arma diferente e aliados. A culpa era eminente e você não conseguia agüentar o peso disso tudo sem a ajuda do seu companheiro, mesmo aquele sendo um relacionamento de um lado só; onde ele te dominava e você obedecia sem pestanejar.

Tudo bem, eu te entendo. Agora a brisa gelada que veio do mar faz com que você se sinta sozinha (sozinha, sim). O ar em cima do telhado é tão frio e calmo que relaxa seu coração tão amargurado e machucado. Seu coração está muito dolorido, não é? Como se estivesse sempre sangrando. Você gesticula algo, não pude ouvir porque os ventos do horizonte sopraram as palavras para longe. Você olha para baixo novamente e as lágrimas finalmente caíam; estou contando cada lágrima que você deixa cair, criança. Afinal, cada lágrima era um sentimento diferente.

E você sofreu assim durante dois longos anos; não sentia seu coração bater (talvez por estar gordo de tanto ver sangue em suas próprias mãos), vendo a neve cair, a chuva recender o cheiro de terra molhada, o sol iluminar e os ventos soprarem em seus ouvidos, que levavam lembranças secretas e profundas para seu coração. Cada situação que passava lhe lembrava o passado, e você nunca conseguiu esquecer a morte de quem tanto admirava.

A neve caía lentamente nesses dois anos, porém você não conseguia senti-la tocar sua pele, e muito menos vê-la com seus olhos tão feridos e angustiados. As profundas olheiras de arrependimento e saudade mostravam o quão execrável era o que havia feito. O quão abominável era o que havia causado.

Então você se levantou e se apoiou na grade de proteção, no lado de fora dela. Seus sapatos eram pesados e a fraqueza a fazia ameaçar cair. Olhou para baixo e viu as pessoas (pequenas pela distancia) correndo e se abraçando.

– _Eu não tenho nada que me prenda aqui._

E você esqueceu-se das coisas que lhe aconteceram. Esqueceu que tinha uma filha, esqueceu que ela precisava de uma família e que essa família era ela mesma. Pular e deixar sua filha sozinha no mundo era utópico demais para uma mãe, mas você mesmo assim queria fazê-lo.

Olhou para o sol, ele estava se pondo e o crepúsculo cobria o céu.

– _Esse dia marcará a vida de muitos._ – pensou. Esperou o movimento cessar, até ficarem algumas poucas pessoas ali, que circundavam a área em busca de paz para o coração. Aquela área da cidade era bem calma e trazia paz para qualquer um. – _Paz... Kira... ele só queria isso... _– e então você começou a chorar de raiva pela incompreensão alheia. Apertou a barra do vestido preto de rendas e rangeu os dentes. Olhou seu pulso direito e nele havia marcas de autoflagelo e dor. _– Ninguém te entendia, Kira._

Diferente de todos, você conseguia ver a Morte como uma dama de branco, que cuida de um jardim belo e repleto de flores, um lugar eterno e onde você ficaria sempre bem. Esse era o seu ponto de vista se você não tivesse utilizado o '_Death Note'_. Você ficaria no "Meio", mas se encontraria com seu companheiro; e era isso que realmente importa. A existência dessa pessoa era realmente significativa, não?

Na verdade, tudo acabou. Acabou antes de ter começado, mas você ainda estava crente e acreditava na inteligência de Kira. E só de você ser uma peça na história para poder ajudar seu admirador, você ficava feliz. Pelo menos um pouquinho.

– _Ninguém entendia que você é o salvador do mundo..._

Mesmo tendo terminado, aquilo ainda continuava dentro de sua mente. A sua culpa foi necessária para salvar o mundo, então ela não se importou.

Foi usada, não é, criança?

Foi muito usada. Até se desgastar e ser descartada; e o plano de conquistar o mundo foi descartado também. E você ainda não conseguiu compreender o que saiu errado.

– _Estávamos quase lá._

Sim, estavam. Estavam. A inconformidade foi o que matou todos os membros. Um por um. Cada. Um. Deles.

E ela seria a próxima; a última e a mais nobre dos membros.

Abaixou a cabeça com o olhar vago e sem destino, virou-se de costas e respirou fundo. Apoiou-se na grade de proteção e virou-se para o horizonte novamente. Com a mão esquerda, tocou o seu peito. E naquele instante, apenas naquele, quando fechara os olhos e respirou, sentiu sua presença. Seu coração se encheu de esperanças e, na monção de encontrá-lo ali ao seu lado olhando-a rígido, abriu os olhos e apenas viu o nada percorrer-lhe novamente. Largou sua bolsa ao chão e fechou os olhos, largando a grade e jogando seu peso para trás. Agora o mundo contava até dez.

_Um e dois._

O vento cantava cânticos celestiais em seus ouvidos; fazendo-a esquecer a adrenalina e fazendo com que ela sorrisse. Abriu os olhos e via o céu, e, à sua esquerda, o horizonte. Neste instante ela compreendeu: o horizonte está sempre a sua frente, fazendo você acreditar que isso não tem fim, e que sempre temos outra chance.

_Três e quatro._

Mas você não tinha essa outra chance mais.

_Cinco e seis._

Você perdeu a sua liberdade, apenas o sentimento de nostalgia a fazia sentir o quanto isso a fez sofrer. E somente aquela pessoa lhe faria livre novamente.

_Sete e oito._

Apenas aquela pessoa.

– _Oh, Deus... eu já dei adeus a ninguém..._

_Nove._

E o mundo conta até dez, até o horizonte finalmente se fechar para você.

_Dez_

- - -

* * *

Não sabia muito bem descrever a protagonista – Misa – nesse momento. Então eu utilizei recursos literários que aprendia nas aulas (hahaha), e também não sabia como classificar. A princípio era para ser uma _songfic_ com a música _Don't Jump (Tokyo Hotel)_ ou _Sonne (Rammstein)_. Acho que utilizei um pouco dos dois... Bem, espero que tenham gostado! É minha primeira fic de Death Note, afinal. Reviews! (Flammers ou não)


End file.
